One Day
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Chap 3. Percayalah, kedatangan mertua tidak selamanya berefek baik. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Astagaaaa.. Warga FFn mana yang gak tahu bahwa Naruto itu milik Guavary'DarkLavender? *dibakar* Ohok.. Ohok.. M-maksud saya, Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Family, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: NejixHinata**

**a/n:**

DILIA-CHAAAAAAN! *manggil Dilia-Chan dari jauh* Fic ini untuk Dilia-Chan yang udah request. Ava minta maaf.. Jadinya malah familyT.T

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**ONE DAY..**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**C H A P T E R : 1**

Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 37 tahun mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Ia sudah mengetuk kurang lebih 10 menit dan masih belum ada jawaban. Ia tahu jam-jam segini anaknya pasti ada di dalam.

"Hikaru!" Merasa ketukan tak berhasil, teriakan mengambil alih. "Jika tidak segera terbuka, aku jyuuken pintu ini!! Hyuuga Hikaruuu!"

Ia kembali menggendor-gendor pintu, sesekali menendang. Tetangga yang melewati hanya menatap penasaran, tersenyum gugup, melambai pelan, atau langsung lari ketakutan. Tidak mau berurusan dengan kapten ANBU yang sedang kesetanan.

Kapten ANBU kesetanan ini adalah Hyuuga Neji. Nomor wahid di angkatannya. Produk asli Konoha berlebel Hyuuga. Bagi Hyuuga Hinata ia adalah seorang suami. Bagi Hyuuga Hikaru, ayah. Bagi Rock Lee dan TenTen, teammate sewaktu genin. Bagi Tsunade, pencipta banyak pasien baru.

Neji memicingkan mata "Apa! Baru pertama kali liat orang masuk rumah?"

Si tetangga malang tertawa gugup, sedikit kejang-kejang "H-hy-yuuga-San, p-p-pi-pintu sa-sampingnya t-terbuka." Katanya dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kearah pintu yang terletak beberapa meter dari pintu utama.

"……Oh."

Dengan itu Neji berjalan masuk, tidak memperdulikan tetangga-tetangga yang membatu. Dalam hati mengutuk berulang-ulang dan berjanji akan memberikan 'hadiah' ucapan terima kasih untuk tetangga tercinta.

Pintu yang dilewati Neji terhubung dengan dapur, daerah kekuasan sang istri. Ngomong-ngomong tentang istri, sudah berminggu-minggu Neji tidak bertemu dengan istrinya. Tugas sebagai ANBU terlalu melelahkan dan menyita perhatian. Kalaupun ketemu, paling hanya 'Hina-Chan, lapar.' 'Hina-Chan, aku pergi.' 'Hina-Chan, rambutku tampak kering tidak?' Sekedar informasi, menjadi ANBU sangat merusak penampilan. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Itachi sangat bernafsu untuk keluar dari ANBU, batin Neji.

Sampai ke ruang keluarga, di situ si oknum anak durhaka sedang duduk santai dengan gulungan-gulungan tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. "Hai, Ayah." Ia melambai malas dengan punggung menghadap Neji. Ia memang tidak melihat, tapi ia bisa merasakan kehadiran ayahnya.

Tidak memperpanjang perkara, Neji duduk di sofa terdekat "_Istriku_ mana?" Hikaru mengangkat wajahnya, mereka bertemu pandang sesaat "_Ibuku _sedang keluar."

Neji menyeringai kecil, menahan kebutuhan untuk melingkarkan jari-jari panjangnya di sekeliling leher Hikaru sekaligus headline konyol tentang penyiksaan anak di bawah umur.

Hikaru meng-copy seringai ayahnya dengan baik. 16 tahun hidup dengan sang ayah ternyata tidak sia-sia. Ia meluruskan punggungnya, dan bersandar agar lebih santai. Tatapan sengit kepada ayahnya belum putus ia berikan.

Anggota Rokie 9 maupun tim Gai selalu mengatakan bahwa Hikaru benar-benar anak ayahnya. Sikap, kemampuan, fisik, segalanya. 16 tahun Hyuuga Hikaru adalah 16 tahun Hyuuga Neji.

Melihat Hikaru dan Neji mengingatkan mereka pada masa-masa di zaman doloe antara Neji dan Hiashi.

Sementara itu, Neji SANGAT tidak setuju dengan pendapat ini. Hikaru anak yang pembangkang, selalu semaunya, arogan, bicara ke kiri tentang _fate_, bicara ke kanan tentang _fate_. Apa yang sama? Mau dibilang mirip Hinata, tidak juga..

Ini fakta, sebagian besar orang tua tidak menyadari bahwa anaknya nyaris merupakan DUPLIKAT diri mereka sendiri.

"Begitu." Suara Neji membelah kesunyian.

"Begitu." Ulang Hikaru, masih mempertahankan kotak mata, berharap ayahnya bisa pingsan atau menangis tiba-tiba. Pikiran bodoh.

Neji menderakkan tulang-tulangnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lelah setelah misi yang cukup lama. Semua ia lakukan sambil menatap tajam anaknya. Tidak berniat kalah dalam kontes kecil ini.

Hikaru melipat kakinya "Aku rasa, beberapa hari lagi ibuku akan minta cerai." Komentar Hikaru, cuek.

Neji mengangguk malas.._ Oh.. ya.. cerai.. cerai. Ce-rai. Tunggu.. CERAI?!_

Telmi rasanya juga harus dimasukkan dalam daftar 'akibat buruk menjadi kapten ANBU'.

Kening Neji berkerut, tersinggung akan pernyataan Hikaru yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tidak pernah tahu Hikaru telah tumbuh menjadi sekurang ajar ini, bahkan sampai mendo'akan ia dan istrinya bercerai.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan istriku tidak akan bercerai."

"Aku serius." Balas Hikaru, mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidak sabaran untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ayahnya datang "Ayah terlalu sibuk. Aku dengar dari salah seorang rekanku, ibu sering keluar dengan seorang pria untuk makan siang atau malam. Mungkin kencan. Dan.. Sumber dapat dipercaya."

Yang ini baru 'Wow".

Inner Neji mulai uring-uringan, orang bijak bilang bagai kebakaran rambut –karena kebakaran jenggot tidak berarti banyak bagi Neji. Lagi pula ia tidak punya jenggot- Segala alasan dan penjelasan mucul silih berganti di dalam kepalanya, bertumpuk dengan dokumen-dokumen 37 tahun kehidupannya.

Ok, ia selalu memberi nafkah, lebih dari cukup kalau boleh ia tambahkan, menghubungi ke rumah selama ia bisa yang berarti 3 kali sehari, ia sangat menghargai dan mencintai istrinya, bukankah semua wanita menginginkan itu? Dan masih banyak hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa diuraikan satu per satu.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tapi.. Kenapa?" Neji berbisik.

Hikaru yang mendengar hanya mendesah pelan "Permisi, sudah kubilang karena ayah terlalu sibuk." Hikaru tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan kasihan di setiap suku katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan ayahnya, tidak. Walaupun ia sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama, ternyata ketika terjadi malah menyusahkan.

Selain itu, ia tidak suka melihat ibunya bersama pria lain selain ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya memang agak sinting, ia mengakui. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-2, ayanya memberi hadiah gulungan super tebal tentang jurus-jurus, ulang tahun ke-3 ayahnya mengajarinya jyuuken. Padahal orang tua-orang tua normal akan memberikan anaknya hadiah mainan diusia seperti itu. Menyentuh bukan? Walaupun begitu, hanya ayahnya yang pantas dan cocok besama ibu.

Neji mengacak rambutnya, terlihat semakin terpuruk seiring waktu berjalan. Ia pergi jauh untuk menghidupi keluarganya dan ini yang ia dapat. Padahal ia sangat mencintai Hinata-Chan! Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga!! Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Hina-Chan! Kenapa!! KENAPAAA?!

Yang ini sudah mulai mirip adegan sinetron.

Hikaru berdehem "Ayah, sebenarnya aku punya ide." Sekilas ada bagian yang kinclong dari matanya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alis "Hm?" Mau tidak mau, Neji merasa penasaran. Bantuan dari siapapun akan ia terima disaat-saat seperti ini.

Hikaru tampak agak canggung "Err.. Ayah pernah nonton reality show di Konoha TV?" Alis Neji naik semakin tinggi "Itu.. Yang dibawakan oleh Paman Naruto..'

"APA?! ACARA ITU UNTUK PRIA DEWASA!! KAU MENONTONNYA!!!!!" Semprot Neji dengan bonus kuah. Sontak ia berdiri dengan ekspresi menahan rasa marah. Bayangan program TV yang dirilis oleh Naruto si Hokage mesum terlintas dipikirannya. Dia memang sering menontonnya. Tapi.. itu kan buat.. praktek.. dengan Hina-Chan.. (blush..). Tapi, untuk apa ditonton anak dibawah umur?!

Hikaru mengernyit, ia belum pernah melihat sisi ayahnya yang ini. Menelan ludah, ia melanjutkan "..dan Bibi Sakura." Setelah itu, Neji kembali duduk tenang. Acara yang Hikaru maksud hanya acara tolol untuk semua umur, tidak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan.

Hikaru menambahkan dengan nada ragu-ragu "Bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya?"

BLETAK!

Satu jitakan sukses landing di kepala Hikaru "Idiot." Neji memijit pelan keningnya. Tidak adakah saran yang lebih bagus?

"Atau.. Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang mengintai ibu, ayah? Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Neji mengangguk puas "Ya..ya.."

_Siapapun yang mengganggu, aku harap kau segera menggali kuburanmu._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kenapa harus pakai kaca mata hitam, jas, topi dan kumis palsu?"

"Ini namanya penyamaran, ayah."

"Kenapa tidak pakai bunshin saja?"

"Supaya…… keren?"

_Tuh kan, ni anak tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku, _Neji dongkol. Tangannya sibuk mencari posisi yang tepat untuk topinya agar rambutnya tidak berebut keluar, bagian dibawah hidungnya terasa gatal setengah mati akibat kumis palsu, sementara jasnya membuat ia terlihat tenggelam. Ukurannya terlalu besar, padahal badan Neji tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Sulit dibayangkan jenis manusia seperti apa yang bisa pas dengan jas panjang yang menggantung ditubuhnya.

Ayah dan anak ini sedang duduk di salah sudut di kafe yang menurut Hikaru merupakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi ibunya besama Mr. X. Sudah pukul 01.03 pm. Seharusnya Hinata sudah datang. Memikirkan ini, perasaan Neji jadi tak karuan dengan satu tujuan pasti: Memusnahkan si hama pengganggu.

"Jadi, bapak dan kakek ingin memesan apa?" Seorang pelayan bertanya ramah.

Hikaru ingin sekali melempar pelayan sok ramah ini terbang lewat jendela ketika ia mengatakan kata kakek dan melempar pandangan kearahnya. Terlebih mendengar tawa kecil dari sang ayah.

"Aku. Tidak. Memanggilmu." Katanya dengan nada rendah dan death glare super. Pelayan itu segera ngacir, tidak membuang waktu lama. Hoh, sebagai kakekpun ia tetap jago, Hikaru bangga.

Mata Hikaru menyipit "Ibu datang. Dengan seorang pria. Dia.. sial!" Tawa Neji berhenti, wajahnya berubah serius "Mana?" "Byakugan, bayakugan, bayakugan!!" Hikaru memutar matanya, lelah dengan kebodohan ayahnya "Chakra kita bisa ketahuan kalau pake byakugan!" Neji gregetan, giliran Hikaru menahan malu.

"Tepat dibelakang ayah.. Jangan menoleh!" Hikaru buru-buru menambahkan melihat gelagat ayahnya. "Mereka bergerak.. Sekarang mencari tempat duduk.. arah jam 9! 2 meja tepat disamping kita."

Neji bisa melihat dari ujung matanya, Hinata dengan seorang pria. Sayangnya wajah pria terkutuk itu terhalang tubuh salah seorang pengunjung. "Kau bisa melihat pria itu?"

Hikaru menoleh, positif "Seperti apa?" Neji bertanya lebih lanjut. Bahaya kalau orang itu tampan luar biasa, bisa punya saingan dia..

"Ya" Hikaru menaikkan kepalanya beberapa cm lebih tinggi "Orangnya putih. Kayaknya dia salah seorang anggota— Sialan!! Si Om mesum megang tangan ibu!! Grrrr.."

_What the..!!_

Neji mencengkeram meja, giginya bergemeretak, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Ini sangat keterlaluan!

Hikaru mengutuk "Om brengsek!! Sekarang dia nepuk-nepuk kepala ibu!! Eh.. Terus.. Belai pipi ibu juga!!!!!"

_Cukup sudah!_

Neji menggebrak meja dan berdiri, membuat kursi tak berdosa di belakangnya jatuh dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga. Hikaru mengikuti contoh yang diberikan ayahnya, membawa lebih banyak pasang mata kearah mereka.

Dengan slow motion Neji dan Hikaru berjalan gagah menuju Hinata dan Mr. X. Semuanya bagai dipause. Pelanggan yang makan dengan sendok yang berhenti ditengah jalan, pelayan yang menuang teh sampai tumpah, de-el-el. Yang bergerak hanya duo Hyuuga disertai wajah sangarnya.

"Hi-na-ta!! Siapa makhluk nista ini?!" Jari telunjuk Neji mengacung –untung bukan jari tengah-, ujung jarinya sedikit menyentuh punggung Mr. X yang tetap duduk tenang dengan kepala menunduk. Wajahnya terhalang topi jeraminya.

Hinata memandang bingung, tergagap "A-An-anda s-s-siapa?"

"AKU siapa?" Suara Neji melengking tinggi. Hinata jadi makin takut dibuatnya. "Hikaru!" Suara berwibawa Neji diikuti anggukan bersemangat Hikaru membuat penonton semakin cengok.

"Kami adalah…" Merekapun berpose ria bak pahlawan bertopeng dengan diiring 'Hero's Come Back' yang terdengar entah dari mana –mungkin mereka telah bekerja sama dengan pengelola kafe, tidak ada yang tahu-

"Aku, Hyuuga Neji! Suami Hyuuga Hinata!!"

"Aku Hyuuga Hikaru! Anak Hyuuga Hinata!!"

"Kami adalah.. Hyuuga ranger!" Kata mereka setelah melepas atribu-atribut penyamarannya.

…………

Semua orang sweatdrop.

Apa tadi itu kilat? Oh.. Ada yang berinisitif mengambil gambar rupanya.

Hening.. Hening.. Dan hening.. Dua Hyuuga masih mempertahankan posenya sampai terdengar **kekeh geli **khas remaja cewek dari Mr.X

Neji dan Hikaru merinding.

"Hyuuga ranger?" Mr. X ngomong sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Sontak ia membuka topi jerami yang ia gunakan "GABUNG DONG!!" Katanya dengan gaya lebay.

Neji menelan ludah. _Hiashi-sama?_ "Ayah?"

Hikaru bengong, memperhatikan si terduga kakek dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki "INI kakek??"

**T B C . .**

**a/n:**

Yah..

So, Hikaru gak pernah tahu seperti apa kakeknya.. Alasannya ada di chapter depan. Heh.. fic ini gila-.-" –bukannya fic kamu emang selalu gila, Va?- Kalo jelek Ava minta maaf.. Untuk Dilia-Chan juga.. Gomen. Momen NejiHina-nya dikit banget, bahkan bisa dibilang gak

O.. ya..

**R E V I E W PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dari zaman purbakala ampe kapanpun juga ni disclaimer gak bakalan berubah. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Humor**

**Warning: OOC**

**Pairing: NejixHinata**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**ONE DAY..**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**C H A P T E R : 2**

Hyuuga Hiashi menikmati tehnya dikelilingi dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari menantu, anak, dan cucunya.

Insiden di kafe berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengungkit-ngungkitnya kembali, sebab telah muncul satu hal yang lebih menarik, mengapa Hyuuga Hiashi kembali lagi ke Konoha?

20 tahun lalu, pada saat pernikahan Neji dan Hinata, Hiashi secara resmi meletakkan jabatannya yang otomatis membuat Hinata berstatus sebagai Kepala Klan. Hinata menolak secara halus. Ia beralasan ingin menjadi istri yang baik dan menyerahkan jabatan tersebut ke tangan Hanabi.

Jadi, sampai detik ini jabatan sebagai Kepala Klan masih dipegang Hanabi. Yang berarti, NANTI ia harus berpidato serta mengklarifikasi foto memalukan yang menampilakan kakak ipar dan keponakannya sebagai bintang utama di surat kabar. Semua demi nama baik Hyuuga. Dan tak lupa pula sedikit.. ancaman kepada siapapun yang secara lancang menyebarkan cerita serta gambar Hyuuga tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Setelah itu, Hiashi mengumumkan bahwa masa tuanya akan ia habiskan dengan berpetualangan -bertamasya- keliling dunia. Suatu hal yang sudah ia impikan sejak dulu. Ia membawa serta tiga orang Hyuuga lain yang pada dasarnya merupakan kawan baiknya.

Sebelum pergi, entah ingin membuat kepergiannya terlihat dramatis atau hanya terbawa emosi, Hiashi membakar semua foto dirinya, rekaman, atau apapun. Ia berjanji suatu saat ketika ia kembali, ia akan membawakan yang jauh lebih baik.

Maka, pergilah Hyuuga Hiashi beserta rombongan diiringi tangisan wanita Hyuuga..

Padahal mereka hanya jalan-jalan, bukannya berperang.

Tidak ada yang menduga, jalan-jalan yang mereka lakukan memakan waktu sampai belasan tahun. Tidak ada foto. Hanya surat pendek yang jarang dikirim sampai pada akhirnya tidak ada sama sekali.

"T-tehnya, Ayah?"

Hiashi mengibaskan tangannya pelan "Tidak usah, Hinata-Chan. Terima kasih." Pandangan beralih menatap Hikaru "Ah.. Cucuku. Hyuuga Hikaru?"

Hikaru terpaku sesaat. Ketika bertemu kakek nyentrik ini di kafe, ia sudah ingin mati saking stressnya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia mempunyai seorang kakek yang aneh. Tapi, ia tidak begitu buruk, ternyata "Iya, kakek" Hikaru membungkuk.

Pandangannya memilih Neji sekarang "Jadi.. Setelah **begitu lama** menikah kalian baru memilki **satu** anak, Neji-kun?"

Oh.. Itu pertanyaan yang menusuk, saudara-saudara!

Wajah Hinata memerah sementara urat dikening Neji berkedut._ Ratusan bahkan ribuan orang di Konoha hanya punya satu anak!_ "Iya, Ayah. Pemerintah Konoha ingin menekan angka kelahiran jadi memerintahkan warga agar memiliki anak sesedikit mungkin."

"Batasnya sampai dua. Kenapa bukan dua?" Balas Hiashi innocent, tidak peka akan aura membunuh dari menantunya. Sesampainya di Konoha, ia ingin sekali menimang cucu. Tapi, melihat keadaan Hikaru sekarang, mana bisa ditimang?

Sadar bahwa suaminya hampir meledak, Hinata menjawab "N-Neji-kun sibuk.. Selain itu, k-kami sudah sepakat akan m-memiliki s-satu anak saja."

Hiashi hanyak mengangguk, sedikit kecewa, tapi harapannya kembali muncul begitu mengingat Hanabi. Mungkin masih bisa. Wajahnya kembali cerah "Mau lihat foto yang Ayah ambil di Negara-Negara yang sudah Ayah kunjungi?"

"Terakhir kali, kakek kemana?" Celetuk Hikaru.

"Indonesia." Hiashi misuh-misuh, teringat pengalaman buruknya terjebak mahasiswa yang sedang demo besar-besar menentang kenaikan harga jengkol dan pete ketika ia pulang nyalon, ehm- maksudnya ketika ia selesai membersihkan rambut agar terlihat lebih rapi "Negara yang padat."

"Itu mengapa satu anak lebih baik!" Neji tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang balik, masih kesal dengan pertanyaan Hiashi sebelumnya "Heh" Tarik nafas.. "Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba Ayah kembali setelah bertahun-tahun pergi?" Katanya dengan memandang Hinata yang hanya menggeleng.

Hikaru yang sedang duduk manis, menyimak percakapan antara orang tua dan kakeknya dengan tertarik.

"Oh.. Itu.." Hiashi mengulur kalimatnya "Mau minta izin menikah lagi."

"HAHH??!"

Hinata tampak agak terluka sementara Neji dan Hikaru memasang tampang kaget serta tak percaya.

_Kakek-kakek dengan gigi emas seperti ini masih ada yang mau??_

Kalian lugu sekali Neji, Hikaru. Justru itulah yang membuat wanita jatuh-bangun (Menurut kamus kehidupan: Hartanya)*

"Bukan! Bukan Ayah!!" Hiashi gelagapan. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang ditahan setelah sekian detik "Haruka. Ayah dan lain datang untuk mengantarnya. Ayah tidak akan menikah lagi. Menyusahkan. Selain itu, bisa-bisa arwah ibumu datang mengahantui Ayah seumur hidup." Katanya lalu merinding.

"Dan.. Kenapa ketika datang tidak langsung memberi tahu ku dan yang lain? Hanya Hina-chan kan?"

"Ingin Ayah jadikan kejutan, sebenarnya. Sayang gagal.." Jawabnya kalem. "Ayah tidur dimana? Capek sekali."

"Ayah akan tidur dengan Hikaru. Hikaru antarkan Kakek ke kamar" Perintah Neji.

"Kenapa di kamarku?"

"Kau berharap di kamarku?" Hikaru akan membantah lagi tepat saat Hinata memotong dengan sedikit "Hikaru-kun.." dan Hiashi sukses menghabiskan malam di kamar Hikaru.

"Cucu.. Jangan lupa pijat pungguku. Pegal semua."

Setelah malam itu Hikaru berniat akan kembali bergabung dengan ayahnya dalam misi baru: Menyingkirkan Hyuuga Hiashi dari rumah mereka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji berbaring bersama Hinata di atas ranjang mereka dalam gelap. Seluruh lampu telah dimatikan, menyisakan sinar redup bulan yang menerobos melewati ventilasi.

Guling terlupakan. Neji lebih memilih memeluk istrinya. Simpel saja, jauh lebih wangi, lembut dan empuk. Hehe.. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas kepala Hinata dan sebelah tangannya sibuk menyusuri rambut biru istrinya.

Sudah beberapa jam ia terus memikirkan hal ini sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara "Hina-Chan?" Hinata ber-hm yang menandakan ia mendengar "Bagaimana kalau kita punya satu anak lagi?" Dengan begitu Hiashi tidak akan banyak bicara.

Hinata balas memeluk suaminya "Neji-kun.. Perkataan Ayah tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ia tahu Neji masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Sudah bukan rahasia Neji rada' sensitif terhadap setiap komentar Hiashi. Maklum, Neji punya hati yang lembut, selalu memikirkan pandangan dan tanggapan orang lain.

Untuk catatan, yang diatas itu menurut versi Hinata.

Versi sebenarnya, yang telah diketahui masyarakat luas, Neji punya dendam kesumat terhadap Hiashi semenjak ayah mertuanya itu selalu membuat sulit hubungannya dengan Hinata. Mulai dari penggantian secara tiba-tiba posisinya sebagai pelindung Hinata (sangat tiba-tiba karena seingat Neji penggantian itu dilakukan 3 detik tepat setelah ia mengatakan 'saya ingin menikahi Hinata-sama'), kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Hinata dipindahkan ke ujuuuuung lain kediaman Hyuuga, selalu memberikan kegiatan dadakan jika Neji ingin mengajak Hinata kencan, dan berbagai hal nista lainnya.

Kedatangan Hiashi adalah bencana besar bagi Neji. Bencana yang sudah tidak dapat ditolak lagi meskipun komat-kamit baca mantra tolak bala, tabur kembar tujuh rupa, maupun baca Ayat Kursi yang terkenal ampuh mengusir setan.

Neji punya firasat Hiashi akan melakukan hal-hal buruk. Apa lagi setelah ia mengatakan ingin tinggal besama dengan keluarganya dan bukan di kediaman Hyuuga walapun sudah ditawarkan langsung oleh para tetua.

"T-tapi.. Kalau memang Neji-kun mau, t-tidak masalah" Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

Ia menatap istrinya. Kemudian seulas senyum mesum bermain dibibirnya "Yakin?" Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Padahal mereka sudah lama menikah..

Tangan Neji perlahan mulai turun.. Kepalanya ia rendahkan.. Berapa kalipun melakukan ini, rasanya seperti pertama kali. Matanya ikut terpejam..

"Hina-Chan!" Suara Hiashi dari seberang pintu "Remote TV-nya dimana?"

_Damn!_

"Ah.. D-di dekat TV, Ayah.." Jawaban lemah Hinata beradu. Hiashi tertawa kecil "Mana Hina-Chan? Tidak ada"

_Sabar Neji.. Tidak apa-apa.. _

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya "Maaf.. N-Neji-kun.." Dan kemudian Hinata pergi.. pergi.. ergi.. rgi.. gi.. gi.. Membuat Neji meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Sudahlah, tak perlu dibuat jadi daftar. Bikin makan hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kembali. Neji tersenyum manis "Lanjutkan, sayang?" Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali serius dengan pekerjaannya sampai teriakan Hiashi terdengar. Lagi.

"Hina-Chan! Battery remote-nya?"

Dan lagi…

"Hina-Chan! Gulanya di toples putih atau Lavender?"

Dan lagi.

"Hina-Chan! Jendela ini tidak bisa ditutup ya? Susah sekali.."

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

"Hina-Chan! Punya bacaan yang menarik? Ayah bosan."

Setelah malam itu Neji berniat akan kembali bergabung dengan anaknya dalam misi baru: Menyingkirkan Hyuuga Hiashi dari rumah mereka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiashi memulai dialog -yang sebenarnya harus disebut monolog karena lawan bicara hanya mengangguk- dengan Hinata secara berapi-api. Hinata tetap tersenyum dengan tangannya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Hiashi terdiam. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara Hanabi di luar._ Anakku datang menjenguk!_

"Hanabi, Anakku!" Teriaknya tepat ketika wajah Hanabi muncul diambang pintu dapur. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar, siap menerima pelukan dan ciuman anaknya. Di ujung mata, air mata mulai mengalir, ingus pun tak lupa menyumbangkan peran. Siapapun pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya setelah lama terpisah, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanabi nyengir, sama seperti Hiashi, kedua tangannya juga terentang lebar. Tidak kuat menahan rasa rindu, Hanabi berlari kecil. Dengan efek dari kipas angin tahun 1995 asli buatan Konoha (cintailah produk buatan Negeri sendiri) rambut coklatnya beterbangan. Hiashi sudah siap menyambut.

"Kakak!!"

Dan Hanabi sukses masuk ke pelukan kakaknya, meninggalkan Hiashi yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

$%#*&^%$!!?"*&^!!$#(*&#!%^$*(&()$#$#%&(&%???!!!!!

Pembaca yang budiman, sebelum Anda panik, harap tenang. Jika Anda membaca sederetan simbol-simbol di atas, kesalahan terjadi bukan pada CPU, monitor, atau otak Anda. Itu hanya jeritan hati Hyuuga Hiashi yang merasa tidak dicintai lagi oleh putri-putrinya..

Sadar bahwa ia hanya sampah yang terbuang diantara adegan mengharukan adik-kakak, Hiashi memilih menonton berita pagi bersama Neji dan Hikaru. Wajahnya ditekuk, melambangkan suasana hatinya yang sedang susah.

Hatinya jadi berlipat lebih susah menatap si pembawa berita. Tidak, bukannya dia membawakan berita sambil break dance atau kayang, namun ini lebih parah lagi! Si pembawa berita itu adalah UCHIHA Sasuke!!

Sewaktu pertemuan antara klan-klan terkenal, Fugaku pernah bilang seorang Uchiha berharga diri tinggi, tidak menjadi konsumsi publik.. Seandainya Fugaku masih hidup.. Mungkin Hiashi bisa mengejeknya. Atau, barangkali ia harus menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Pantas saja. Ini menjawab pertanyaan mengapa wanita-wanita Konoha secara misterius jadi rajin nonton berita pagi. Ternyata untuk melihat pembawa berita, bukan beritanya.

Hiashi duduk dengan memori berputar cepat. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu tampak didepannya seperti kaset video. Hal yang biasa terjadi saat ia sedang berada dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan. Ia ingat jadi ingat sesuatu.. Suatu hal yang penting.. "Neji-kun, Hikaru-Chan.." Mata Hikaru berkilat "..Ayah sudah resmi jadi anggota Hyuuga Ranger kan?"

Neji dan Hikaru berukar pandang berarti "Sebenarnya, belum Ayah." Katanya, telapak tangannya terbuka lebar, menghentikan protes yang akan dikeluarkan Ayah mertua "Ada beberapa hal wajib yang harus dilakukan sorang calon anggota agar dapat menjadi anggota resmi."

Sudut bibir Hikaru naik membentuk seringai yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lebih lama.

Alis Hiashi bertaut "Apa?"

Pada momen penentuan hidup dan mati inilah seorang Hyuuga Hanabi memutuskan untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya "Sepupu, keponakan!!" Hanabi memeluk Hikaru erat "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah jadi anggota Hyuuga Ranger kan?"

_Kenapa harus sekarang?!_

"Oh! Hana-Chan juga ingin bergabung di Hyuuga Ranger?"

Hanabi mengacungkan jempolnya disertai pameran barisan gigi putih berkilau. Hiashi menepuk pundak Hanabi kebapakkan "Ayah juga ingin. Tapi, katanya 'Ada beberapa hal wajib yang harus dilakukan sorang calon anggota agar dapat menjadi anggota resmi'. Iya kan, Neji-kun?"

Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Hanabi adalah Kepala Klan. Tidak mungkin disuruh melakukan hal-hal aneh. "Lupakan." Kata mereka berbarengan.

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

*Geleng-geleng kepala* Sulit dipercaya, tapi memang ada cewek yang kayak gitu..

**R E V I E W, PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sumpah, bukan punya saya!!

Pairing: NejixHinata

Warning: OOC

**a/n : **

Selamat membaca!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**ONE DAY…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER : 3**

Udara pagi biasanya akan membawa kesejukan, ketentraman bagi setiap warga Konoha. Apa lagi masih berkisar 06.30. Aktifitas kehidupan bergulir sebagaimana mestinya. Toko-toko dibuka, warga yang berpapasan saling menyapa –sekedar basa-basi tidak penting-, ibu yang menyeret anak ke Akademi sebab si anak terlalu malas mengikuti proses belajar-mengajar, dan banyak aktifitas-aktifitas eksotis lainnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Zoom ke ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga, temperatur justru meninggi.

1 meja dengan 4 kursi yang hanya terisi 3. Kursi yang kosong sendiri merupakan harta milik anak semata wayang yang tidak dapat mengikuti sarapan bersama sebab harus menjalankan tugas.

Piring di depan mereka masih belum bersih, setengahnya pun belum sampai.

Di sisi kiri Ny. Hyuuga, Hinata, duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Tangannya digenggam erat dengan telapak tangan berkeringat. "Neji-kun… Jangan.. Tidak perlu." Kata Hinata, memohon lagi kepada suaminya untuk membatalkan keputusan yang baru saja diambil.

"Harus." Balas Neji sengit "Tidak ada kata 'jangan' maupun 'tidak perlu'."

"Terlalu berbahaya." Hinata menggeleng putus asa "Ayah… Ayah bisa celaka."

Neji mendengus keras "Ayah mantan KEPALA klan. Pasti bisa."

"Tetap saja. Terlalu berbahaya."

Hiashi diselimuti perasaan bangga dan terharu mengikuti setiap kata yang keluar dan mulut anak dan menantunya. Yang satu khawatir akan keadaannya, yang satu lagi percaya akan kemampuannya. Ia bingung harus membela yang mana. Kedua pihak nge-fans setengah mati pada dirinya. Inikah rasanya jadi artis?

"Ck, tidak ada yang bahaya." Kilah Neji, nada ke-tidaksabar-an terselip di antara kalimat terucap. Ia capek dan bosan mengulang pernyataan yang sama. Posisinya juga tidak menguntungkan. Ia berniat memenangkan argument ini, tapi kalau salah bicara bisa-bisa tangisan Hinata pecah.

Menurut rumus matematika:

Tangisan Hinata= Rasengan+Jyuuken+Gigitan Akamaru+Serangan-serangga Shino+Genjutsu Kurenai.

"Ayah sudah t-tua. Tidak seperti dulu."

_Tua lagi, tua lagi_ "Ok, kalau begitu lupakah bahwa Ayah adalah mantan Kepala Klan Hyuuga." Hinata menyuarakan setuju-nya pelan "Tapi ingat, Ayah adalah seorang Hyuuga!" Hinata berjengit mendengar suara Neji yang meninggi "Lihat kakek Sui, usianya lebih dari 80 tahun dan dia melakukan aktifitas yang tidak jauh beda dengan kita. Sedangkan Ayah, Ayah baru menginjak kepala 5. Memangnya Ayah bisa bisa lebih tua, lapuk, dan reyot?!"

Mata Hinata memerah. Bukan karena ingin menangis, melainkan ada perasaan lain yang jarang ia rasakan.

Marah. Neji tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau mengeluh.

"K-kalau tahu Ayah 'tua, lapuk, reyot' kenapa dipaksakan?!"

Tapi, Hiashi yang tadinya bingung kini tahu pasti, arah pembicaraan ini telah melenceng jauh dari arah yang sebenarnya. Sudah saatnya ia turun tangan "Kalau boleh menginterupsi, seben---"

"Tidak boleh!" Suami-istri Hyuuga kompak dalam bidang yang satu ini.

"Hinata-Chan, jujur saja, kau sangat memanjakan Ayah. Kalau begini caranya, Ayah akan jadi Kakek tua gemuk-manja."

"Neji-kun, kau ada dendam terselubung pada Ayah?"

"Tidak." Neji berbohong dengan wajah innocent, sama sekali tidak mendatangkan rasa curiga Hinata ataupun Hiashi "Hanya menyatakan fakta."

"Oh?" Hinata mengerti, suaminya tidak mungkin begitu. Hanya saja, kemarahan dapat membuat seseorang kehilangan kemampuan dalam mengendalikan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ya. Dan kalau Hina-Chan yang penuh pengertian tidak tahu apa namanya, Neji tersayang akan beri tahu. Ini namanya kepercayaan bukan dendam." Kata Neji sarkatis. Melting malihat Hinata yang masih sepat merona, namun buru-buru kembali focus pada topic pertandingan.

"D-dengar…"

"Ya,ya. Aku dengar."

Hinata berusaha memberikan death glare yang sayang gagal karena ia jadi ingin menangis. Ini pertengkaran terhebat mereka dan bodohnya terjadi tepat di hadapannya sang Ayah. Juga, ia tahu satu hal sekarang, Neji terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan "K-kau… Menjengkelkan!"

"Bagaimana dengan sikapmu yang terlalu perhatian? Itu juga menjengkelkan." Serang Neji tanpa ampun. Ia tidak terbiasa kalah dalam hal apapun.

Hiashi menelan ludah gugup. Tidak menyenangkan ada di antara pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berperang. "Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar hanya gara-gara masal---"

"Ayah jangan ikut campur."

Kalimatnya dipotong lagi.

"K-kau ini kenapa? Selalu marah-marah." Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan agar tangisannya tidak pecah di depan lawan "Jadilah lebih baik, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa punya banyak kawan. Tidak hidup dalam kehidupan sepi dan membosankan."

"Hidupku jauh lebih baik dari pada hidupmu. Aku kapten ANBU, dan punya banyak fangirl meski sudah menikah dan punya anak." Tutur Neji, tidak memperhatikan apa yang baru ia katakan.

Kemarahan Hinata pecah sudah "OH! Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu pulang terlambat? Berkeliling menyambut mereka meski sudah menikah dan punya anak?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aku pulang." Salam Hikaru hanya dijawab anggukan dingin Neji dan senyum lemah ibunya. Hikaru menganggakat sebelah alis "Itu saja?"

Ia baru menyelesaikan misi di Amegakure, capek. Biasanya selalu disambut ceria oleh Ibunya, bahkan Ayah yang cuekpun akan menyempatkan diri memukul punggungnya sebagai tanda selamat kalau tidak mau dibilang berusaha membunuhnya. Ada yang salah.

Mungkin karena cuaca yang panas jadi tidak bersemangat… Hikaru memutuskan.

"Aku dipromosikan jadi ANBU." Ia pikir ini bisa mencairkan suasana. Ayahnya selalu ingin dia menjadi ANBU secepat mungkin. Ibu tidak memaksa, tapi ia percaya ibu juga menginginkannya. Karena setiap ada seorang ibu yang lewat dengan anak yang berprofesi sebagai ANBU ibunya selalu berkata "Beruntung ibu itu… Anaknya ANBU."

Hikaru melipat kakinya diatas sofa menunggu reaksi anggota rumah. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang dan rambutnya di acak pelan "Hikaru-kun memang hebat. Malam ini ibu masak enak. Ada makanan khusus yang perlu ibu buatkan?"

Hikaru bernafas lega. Ternyata memang hanya perasaannya. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Mencari sekutu?"

Pelukan ibunya tiba-tiba mengerat, Hikaru menepuk lengan ibunya untuk menyampaikan informasi secara tidak langsung bahwa ia baru saja diserang asma mendadak. Hinata yang tidak sadar, mendengus keras "H-hikaru sedang bahagia, sebagai ibu wajarkan aku ikut bahagia?" Jawabnya atas kalimat pendek Neji.

"Terserah. Ditambah Hikarupun tidak akan ada bedanya."

Dan perang mulut terus berlanjut. Hikaru agak merasa aneh melihat orang tua-nya yang tidak banyak omong jadi bicara panjang lebar dengan tema tidak menentu, menyempit, di satu waktu meluas. Mulai dari kebiasaan sampai hal-hal bodoh lainnya.

Di saat perdebatan memasuki topic Rate-M, Hikaru merayap ke kamarnya dalam keadaan merah padam. Ia memutar gagang pintu, membuka, lalu tidak tanggung-tanggung membanting pintu dibelakangnya dan jatuh bersandar dengan lutut ditekuk, bernafas keras dengan kepala pusing setiap kali beberapa kalimat maut kembali terngiang.

Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan anak manapun.

Hikaru mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya, tangan yang lain memijit kepalanya yang tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedamaian. Ketika ia menengadah, pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap byakugannya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang duduk tanpa harapan di tempat tidur dengan tampang lesu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kakeknya ada di situ…

Entah mengapa Hikaru diliputi rasa kasihan pada kakek nyentriknya.

"Kakek?"

Mungkin ia masih punya hati sebagai seorang cucu…

Hiashi mengerjap, meluruskan kakinya yang dilipat sebelum menjawab dengan wajah menerawang "Orang tuamu, menantu dan anakku, bertengkar."

"Aku tahu." Hikaru mengerti sekarang, keadaan hati jauh lebih mempengaruhi keadaan fisik seseorang dari pada usianya. Kakek yang pertama ia kenal terkesan lebih muda dari pada yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Nanti baikan. Memang begitu, biarkan saja." Komentar Hikaru sambil lalu, masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Dahi Hiashi berkerut "Jadi, mereka sering bertengkar?"

"Tidak!" Hikaru menggeleng, setelah itu menyandarkan kepalanya yang secara misterius jadi makin berat ke daun pintu "Jarang, bahkan. Walaupun pertengkaran hari ini, aku akui, lebih bar-bar. Pertengakaran sebelumnya karena alasan-alasan yang konyol. Pertengkaran yang sekarang karena apa lagi?"

Hiashi mendadak duduk tegak di tempatnya, mulutnya kering "Karena kakek." Katanya dalam suara serak.

"Karena kakek?"

Bibir Hiashi membentuk senyum sedih "Ayahmu dan Kakek ingin naik gunung, ibumu tidak mengizinkan. Dan.. yah, begitulah." Ia mengangkat bahu kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Kalau kakek mau tahu pendapatku, dari awal Aku sudah bisa menebak kakek akan membawa banyak masalah."

Hiashi menatap Hikaru lama pasca pernyataan terbuka yang baru dilontarkan. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tampak ingin berbicara tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekat.

Hikaru benar-benar menyesal. Ini percakapan normal pertama yang pernah ia miliki bersama kakek dan ia menghancurkan semuanya. Kakeknya sedang butuh dukungan dan yang bisa ia beri hanya beban. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya se-kejam itu. Sudah kebiasaan. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur orang lain. Jadi, Hikaru melakukan apa yang ia pikir perlu.

Minta maaf.

Meski terdengar tidak ikhlas, ia melakukannya dengan tulus.

"Jangan. Kakek tidak marah." Hiashi nyengir lebar "Kakek justru bangga!" Hikaru yang bisa pasang tampang 'WTF?!!' "Itu juga yang Kakek katakan pada Kakek-nya-kakek dulu. Kau baru saja membuktikan bahwa kau adalah cucuku!!"

Tawa membahana mengisi kamar Hikaru.

Dari situ, Hikaru bercerita banyak pada Kakeknya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, seperti budaya, politik, ekonomi, kesehatan, gossip panas seputar selebriti, de-el-el. Lama ia tidak tertawa selepas ini. Kakeknya bahkan menceritakan masa mudanya yang sudah berlalu jauh. Hikaru tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Pertama kali, Aku tidak menyukai Kakek. Ayah juga." Hikaru mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia untuk kesekian kalinya bicara sembrono. Hikaru menunggu lama kemudian bernafas lega saat Hiashi tampak tidak begitu terpengaruh. Kakeknya sudah kebal rupanya.

"Ayahmu masih dendam pada Kakek?"

Hikaru mengernyit. _Berarti selama ini Kakek tahu_ "Ayah bilang, Kakek selalu menghalanginya. Tentang ibu, semacam itulah."

"Dan sekarang mereka berdua malah bertengkar. Ironis sekali." Hiashi mengeluarkan tawa kecil lain "Ayahmu belum mengerti. Dia akan mengerti jika suatu saat ia mengalaminya sendiri. Ia akan mengerti jika suatu saat kau, anaknya, dilamar untuk dibawa pergi ke rumah orang lain."

Hening lama mengisi ruangan sampai Hikaru membuka mulut "…Aku… tidak akan… err… dilamar." Kata Hikaru lambat-lambat. Ngeri sendiri membayangkan ia dilamar dan dibawa pergi ke rumah orang lain.

Tidak mungkin.

Lagian, kalaupun kejadian, scenario yang paling mungkin terjadi adalah,

_Neji menyeringai senang, puas dengan hasil perundingan, tidak memperdulikan anaknya yang terisak dipelukan sang ibu yang berteriak putus asa 'Aku tidak mau!' "Baiklah, kita sudah setuju kan? Anak saya mau diambil kapan saja boleh. Perawatannya tidak mahal. Dikasih makan sehari sekali juga tidak masalah. Tidak di kasih makanpun baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak berfungsi hubungi service center terdekat."_

_Ending: Evil laughter_

-

-

-

"I-iya, ya. Tidak mungkin…" Hiashi tertawa lagi, sebuah tawa gugup yang diikuti Hikaru dengan khidmat "Tapi.. Ada lho wanita yang melamar pria."

Informasi ini tidak membantu apa-apa

"B-begitu?"

"Makanya kau cepatlah menikah. Melamar sebelum kau dilamar tante-tante, ok?" Seperti ini wujud Hiashi dalam a smart grandfather mode: on.

"…"

"…?"

Hikaru jadi makin gugup. Kenapa pembicaraan yang tadinya menarik malah menjurus ke urusan lamar-melamar?

Sesuatu yang gelap bagi Hikaru adalah kenyataan bahwa Hiashi tak kalah gugup. Ia sama sekali belum siap mental untuk mengajarkan pelajaran sejenis lamar-melamar pada cucunya. Ia sudah menyiapakan semua perbekalan untuk menjadi Kakek hebat, tapi bukan yang ini. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi benar? Atau salah?

Suara high-pitch Hinata menyelamatkan mereka, menyerap semua perhatian mereka kembali kepada pertengkaran suami-istri Hyuuga untuk sejenak melupakan apa saja yang baru saja mereka diskusikan.

"Cucu, yakin Ayah-Ibumu akan segera rujuk?" Bisik Hiashi, kekhawatiran terpatri jelas.

Hikaru menyisir rambut coklatnya dengan jari-jari panjang tangan kanannya "Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak yakin."

"Kakek sudah coba menjelaskan, tidak pernah diberi kesempatan."

Hikaru mendesah. Pertengakaran yang biasa cepat saja terselasakan karena ibunya selalu mengalah. Tapi, keadaan sekarang tidak menunjang hal itu untuk terjadi lagi. Apa pertengkaran akan berjalan panjang…

-

Tenang saja, karena _Daddy Dearest_ selalu ada di sini.

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

Gak begitu banyak humor. Lebih ke perkembangan hubungan Hiashi-Hikaru… Semoga mereka bisa jadi Cucu dan Kakek yang kompak, begitu pula dengan Neji-Hiashi agar bisa menjadi menantu-mertua kompak. Amin. Moga-moga Family di-fic ini berasa…

Ava sendiri kecewa dengan chap

Ah… Yang menjalankan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, un! *digampar Dei-Dei; itu trademark gue!* Sekolah-sekolah pada libur, ya? Ato ada yang gak libur?

**R E V I E W, PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
